The Superstar & I
by Midnight Solstice
Summary: AU: Ciel is part of the paparazzi group called Scandal News, and is forced to go undercover and dig some dirt on famous celebrities. Now, he has to find some juicy information about that uprising star, Sebastian Michaelis... Seb/Ciel, yaoi, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _Ciel is a male in this fanfiction. He is not a female, he is a male. Don't get confused, now. _

* * *

The loud, upbeat music played from the enormous speakers as the waiters and waitresses hastily but professionally set up the table. Plates, spoons, forks, knives, cups filled with wine, were all set upon the multiple round tables that were clothed with the finest, pure white fabric.

A small sign was placed next to each wine cup:

'_Welcome to the superstar's banquet_.' In beautiful cursive letters, the cards neatly aligned in a circle at each table.

Six limousines came to a stop one by one behind each other, important celebrities of the world joining the special banquet of the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the banquet of our well-known superstar." A man spoke out loud to the slowly increasing audience as people streamed in one by one. Flashes of cameras and the low murmur of small talk filled the room. "Please welcome the famous, number one celebrity of the United Kingdom."

Claps immediately sounded at the mention of the loved man as he walked into the room. Cheers and whistles were heard as the man himself came in with a handsome smile on his face. He was wearing a black and formal tuxedo suit, a black tie accompanying it.

"Mr. Sebastian Michaelis." The orchestra in the room played loudly at this, following the music from the speakers. Music exploded as he bowed politely to the crowd of people, which only, in return, applauded louder by the passing of seconds. As he straightened up again, his smile was back on his face to reveal perfect, white teeth. Now, he was clapping along as the announcer introduced the next person.

"Also, please welcome the celebrity's wife, Ciel Phantomhive."

That's when the people were clapping and screaming so loudly that it was enough to make someone deaf. Everyone stood up from their chairs and applauded harder.

Ciel walked in, a confident and kind smile on his face. He was wearing a pink, floral patterned dress that went just a few inches below his knees. His hair extensions were attached on both sides of his head, decorated with a pink rose clip in his hair as he strided in the room, the flashes of camera almost blinding him as he did so. The boy returned the smile to his husband and came to a stop next to him, looking up lovingly at the other man.

Sebastian only returned gaze of admiration to his wife as he offered his hand out to him. Ciel gratefully took the offered hand with twinkling sapphire eyes that promised future mischief, and they both walked down the aisle and up the stair steps, onto the stage. Standing behind the podium, they turned around and faced the audience, who were still quite loud.

The ongoing clapping continued as they stood up there on the stage together, holding hands and smiling, waving casually to the people below and posing a bit for the cameras of the paparazzi. The couple bowed together and the huge, shining chandelier above them lit up the room brightly.

_The upright and honest superstar that the whole country loves..._

Ciel and Sebastian clapped together, staring longingly into each other's eyes.

_My husband, Sebastian Michaelis._

The blaring music in the background finally died down and came to an end, the orchestra finishing their song as well.

Sebastian stopped grinning and gave Ciel an emotionless, blank stare. That's when Ciel's smile disappeared and a look of disgust crossed his face.

_But to me, he is very cold._

Sebastian broke eye contact and his perfect smile returned as he stared off into the crowd.

_And very violent._

Ciel growled inwardly and furrowed his eyebrows a bit before also returning his smile to the people.

_A man that is appallingly cold._

The boy shivered visibly as he remember how they even became a couple, glancing over at the man beside him, glaring now.

_The start of this ridiculous wedding contract began…_

Sebastian felt the glare and looked over at him, giving him a fake smile that clearly meant, 'you don't scare me'.

His wife only gave him a threatening, over-confident smile.

*******~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

**_Two months ago…_**

Ciel smirked to himself as he poked his head out from a corner, watching as the people inside the room conversed with each other.

"You're so pretty!" A girl's voice exclaimed happily in a swooning way.

"Can you sign this for me?" Another asked.

"Me too." The other agreed, pushing a paper towards one of the women.

"You're really beautiful!" She repeated, much to Ciel's annoyance.

"Thanks for signing!"

The boy was disguised as a waiter in the restaurant that he was currently undercover at. In front of him was a trolley with a silver tray on top of it, covered by a silver cover. Hastily, he removed the cover off of the tray to reveal a large, black camera. Picking it up with his hands, he gave another small, but evil smirk to himself.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

"The head of the business...has something to say to me." Sebastian explained to the professional man sitting across from him.

"The 'Best Singer' nominee… has not passed his confirmation after hearing it three times. This time, with a desperate feeling, the President of Funtom is planning on an secret appointment." The man answered nonchalantly, keeping eye contact with the uprising star.

"A secret appointment, you say?" He turned his head over to his manager, Claude Faustus with a worried look on his face. Crimson eyes met amber eyes for a brief second, and then they both returned their attention to the man again.

"The Funtom Entertainment doesn't have a nominee for the Best Celebrities Awards. Specifically the 'Best Singer' category. We only have two singers in our entertainment business, you and Ash Landers. Unfortunately, Ash had fallen ill with...lung cancer. He can never sing again. That is why, Sebastian, please accept the position of being the nominee that represents us, Funtom, in Ash's place."

Sebastian's bright crimson eyes widened at the sudden news. How could he, a beginner at singing, who was just starting out to become famous, accept such a big job? Barely anyone knows him! Surely if he tried to defeat the nominees of other famous singers, he'd lose! But, with practice, he could master it all. He was quite the overachiever, after all. This was his big chance to become famous. To be loved by millions of people. That was his dream. Though the possibility of losing was there, a possibility of winning was what Sebastian was thinking about. After all, he loved taking risks.

With a sly smirk, the corners of his lips turning upward, he nodded. "I accept. I will beginning my training to become a professional singer, for the Funtom entertainment business. Now, when is the Best Celebrities Awards going to be?" He questioned, leaving Claude's stern amber eyes glaring at him from behind for not asking for his consent first.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

It was night time by the time the girls exited the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk, giggling and gossiping loudly. The loud sounds of shoes and high heels hitting the pavement sounded in the night.

Ciel was hiding behind a tree, lowering the camera in his hands down from his face with a small frown. "How strange...I swear they said Hannah Annafellows came in here…" His eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the girls who were now walking down the street and off of the restaurant's property.

One of the girls laughed as they walked beside a man. Ciel's frown slowly turned into another smirk as he pulled the camera up to his face and looked through the hole, zooming in to see Hannah Annafellows giggling and smiling with a man.

"Got you." The boy murmured victoriously.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

"Thank you for making such a difficult decision." The man thanked Sebastian as the two shook hands outside of the building.

"Until the official statement has been released by Funtom Entertainment...please keep it confidential." He stated with a professional air around him. "Excuse me then."

Sebastian and the man bowed to each other before turned to leave. Claude turned to Sebastian with emotionless eyes. "I will see him off." He said before following the man, leaving Sebastian alone.

Sighing, he pushed his hands into his tuxedo pant's pockets and stood there in the silence of the night.

_Click. Click, click._

Sebastian looked up, curiously, and with an arched eyebrow, he walked towards the strange noise.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

Ciel was hiding behind a large brick wall, thankfully, he even with his short height, he could still reach over the top of it. Smiling with his trusty camera, he focused it onto Hannah and her fellow guy friend making out on the outside of their van.

_Click. Click, click._ The camera's small noises didn't interrupt their make out session, surprisingly.

"Oh, good." Ciel said out loud to himself in satisfaction. "More! Just like a little bit more…!" He exclaimed in a quiet whisper as the couple began to get more intimate and intense in the cold, winter night.

His camera then auto focused on, well, something else. _Click. Click, click._

That was when someone walked in front of his view of the couple and stared right at him with bright, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. _Click..._

Alarmed, Ciel put down his camera and gasped. A loud creaking noise erupted from the gate of the restaurant, causing his to gulp. "What was that just now?" The boy exclaimed before he heard footsteps approaching him.

A man appeared from the gate and walked over to him with angry eyes. "What are you doing?" The man asked in a stern voice, glaring at the peeping boy. "With whose permission are you taking pictures?"

Quickly, Ciel stepped down from the bricks he was standing on and ran over to the man with a desperate expression on his face.

"Are you a reporter?" The man continued to ask multiple questions as Ciel finally made it in front of the tall figure.

"Yes, I'm a reporter." The sapphire eyed boy explained quickly and quietly, glancing over at the wall, hoping that the couple didn't hear the conversation they were making. "I'm a little busy right now. Can you please be quiet and leave?" He whispered, putting a finger to his mouth and gesturing him back out of the gate and began to walk back behind the wall of bricks before the tall man grabbed the camera out of his hands.

"Not until you erase my picture." He stated while pressing a few buttons on the device and began to delete the picture of him.

"I wasn't taking pictures of you!" Ciel scoffed, staring impatiently at the man who had so abruptly taken his camera. "Give me my camera." The boy tried to grab the device from the other's hands, but the man was taller than him and simply held it above his head while the boy struggled to reach it.

"I don't know how you found out…" The man began, "But until it's officially announced by Funtom Entertainment, you're restricted. I hope you comply." He stated coolly, leaving a confused Ciel staring up at him with a scrunched up face.

"Funtom...Entertainment? Just what are you talking about?" He huffed, reaching for his camera again. "Give me my camera!"

The man's eyebrow went up as he eyed a picture. "Wait a minute…" His eyes scanned over the photos of a man and woman kissing, up against a van. He scrolled through the photos with a look of disgust on his face before turning back to Ciel. "Do you...make a living by taking these kinds of pictures?"

The boy blushed and stuttered, "W-Who cares what kind of pictures I take? What's it to you?" Ciel replied stubbornly, refusing to answer the question.

"You must not be ashamed of living off of other people's private lives." The man commented sarcastically, his crimson eyes gleaming with amusement, which earned a death glare from Ciel.

"_Tch_." He responded before taking the boy's hand and shoving the camera back into his hands. "Pitiful, pitiful." He murmured to himself before walking off into the darkness of the night.

Ciel was beyond angry as he watched the mysterious man walk into the distance. "_What_?" He asked angrily out loud to no one in particular, gaping like a fish. "_Pitiful?!_" The boy spat out in disbelief. "_Tch_, you rude old man!"

He returned his attention to his camera, which still had the photos of the famous celebrity actress, Hannah Annafellows, giving face to a random man on the street. But that's when Ciel looked up and back over at the shadows of which the man disappeared into. "But...he seemed really familiar…"

Mumbling to himself once more about how annoying the man was, he stood back on top of the bricks and lifted his camera up to his face to resume taking pictures.

...Only to see that the couple was staring directly at him with angry and annoyed eyes. "_Oh, fuck.._." Ciel gulped again and smiled, before quickly jumping off of the brick and running into the restaurant.

"_Hey! Stay where you are!_" Hannah yelled after the fleeing boy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading. I would love it if you guys review. I will update as soon as I can. Also, this story is based off of the Korean drama called, **_The Prime Minister & I_**. So every word I wrote is very similar or is exactly the same as the lines the people say in the drama. I do not own _**Kuroshitsuji**_ or the plot of the story at all, all rights belong to their rightful owners. I hope you enjoyed.

_Signed, M.S.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Prime Minister & I's story plot, or Kuroshitsuji's characters. All rights go to their rightful owners. I only own my writing._

**Warnings: **_OOC, language, Ciel being creepy, and unbetaed because I don't have a beta reader._

* * *

Chapter 2

_"The best singer nominee, Sebastian Michaelis started his duty by recording soon to be released songs in the Funtom recording studio." Sebastian walked through the doors of the recording studio, walking his way through the huge crowd of people while casually wearing sunglasses. "For the most shocking news as he was the most inexperienced nominee, who turns out to be just a beginner, he's been receiving heated attention from the country's people."_

"Turn it off." The green eyed man ordered, growling a bit in distaste, as if just the name, Sebastian Michaelis, brought bile up to his throat.

_Beep_, came the small sound of the TV as it was turned off. His assistant, or in this case, his manager, turned off the television and placed the remote down onto the desk.

"We had no idea that the President would even consider Sebastian Michaelis. We assumed it would be you, Ronald." The manager said calmly, simply waiting for orders from his 'boss'.

Ronald's upper lip curled in disdain and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the hard desk and propping his head on top of his hands. His emerald eyes were striking as he narrowed them into focus through his thick glasses on a picture of none other than Sebastian. The picture was being hung on the wall, a few darts hanging around the body, indicating that he had missed a few shots. "This is a situation that calls for defensive, not offensive maneuvers." He answered at long last. "Since three nominees have already failed to get through, he must have thought it was better than being involved with a rarely known singer."

"Historically, he won't have any problems passing the confirmation hearing." The man standing beside his desk explained.

"Really, is that so, Alan?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice. "Then, creating a problem should be good enough." Ronald leaned back into his seat, arms resting on the armrests of his chair. A small, sly smirk was evident on his face as he said those words with no hesitation at all. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Alan stared at his 'boss' with no emotion whatsoever. His facial expression being blank and monotonous as always, he answered plainly, "Yes."

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

In a large building labeled 'Scandal News', a certain red headed man slapped a newspaper onto the table in front of his two employees and grinned, sharp teeth appearing from under those lips. "Follow him." He ordered simply, allowing the other two to process what he had just said.

The two boys stared at the newspaper curiously. A picture of a handsome man with crimson eyes smiling was on the front page, the words 'Sebastian Michaelis - Funtom Entertainment's nominee for the Best Celebrity Awards!' was in a large, bold text at the top of the page as the heading.

Ciel reached out and grabbed the article to examine it closely before his sapphire eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, him!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Finally, the United Kingdom, too, has a stylish and handsome celebrity!" Grell gushed, stars twinkling within his eyes as he began to dramatically tell the story of the mysterious Sebastian Michaelis. "As his days as a prosecutor, with immense skills, he came to be known as a man with integrity and honesty. After quitting his studies about law, he became the well-known One Direction's manager. With his exceptional work and good visuals, his nickname became...The Famous Manager!" The boss twirled around his office as he continued. "But with his rapid ascent, there was a tragedy…!" Grell's excitement suddenly became dramatically saddened by his own words and he got on his knees and looked up at the ceiling, as if a spotlight was shining on him and him only.

"While he was in the United States, taking a vacation off of his job, he lost his wife in a car accident!" He blew his nose into a tissue before going on, leaving both Ciel and his friend, Alois, rolling their eyes at their ridiculous boss. "Disregarding pleas to remarry, he raised his three children by himself, and he then became one of the most admired men in the UK! Moreover, female college students picked him as "the sexiest manager", also voted the same by female celebrities, voted number one "as the man they want to date" by the Pussycat Dolls, and voted number one "as the man they would want to trade their husbands for" by housewives!" Grell wiped his tears away as he stood up and went back to his normal demeanor, walking behind his desk and slamming his hands on it. "In summary, right now, he is the hottest celebrity in the eyes of UK women. The new rising star, Sebastian Michaelis." The boss finished, falling back into his chair and taking in a deep breath.

Ciel and Alois looked at one another, dumbfounded, before returning their attention to their crazy boss. It was Ciel who broke the silence first. "I knew it...he seemed familiar." He mumbled under his breath, mostly to himself as he recalled the meeting with the man the other night. "Oh, right. By the way, what things do we have to ask rising stars about?" Ciel asked, pretty much new to being a part of the paparazzi that asked for interviews and questions. He had only learned how to take pictures and follow others, not the other way around. "Whether they are liberal or conservative, those kinds of questions?"

Grell's half lidded eyes snapped open at the stupidity of his employee. "No, don't talk about liberalism, you little brat!" The red head hollered out loudly, causing Ciel and Alois to jump. "We, who cover scandals, we don't care about their boring movies and songs that they sing, much less boring political news! Our readers only care about one thing…" Grell pointed a finger at the two of them and grabbed a few photos out of seemingly nowhere and threw them on the desk for them to see. Ciel grabbed the photos and flipped through them, all of them showing Sebastian and a tall, handsome male next to him. Alois peered over Ciel's shoulder, trying to desperately see.

"Claude Faustus. He's been by Sebastian's side for at least ten years. Well, he's sticking by him saying he's a college alumni, celebrity manager and other things." He paused for a bit, letting the words sink in. "However, is that really the truth?"

That caused both boys to stare up at the crazed boss with wide eyes. Alois huffed and pointed a finger at the male with a look of disbelief on his face. "So, you want us to cover the romantic side of the story?"

"That's right." Grell agreed as-a-matter-of-factly. He turned to Ciel with a smile on his face. He didn't like the look his boss was giving him…

"Ciel, go and thoroughly dig around for news about them." The older male ordered.

The slate haired boy only wrinkled his nose in disgust and scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "I don't want to."

"If you don't want to, then quit." Grell countered, his smile only becoming wider by the second, sharp teeth could be incredibly intimidating in these kinds of situations. "Also, I'm going to deduct the expense from your wage, okay?"

That got through the boy. Ciel quickly went over to the red headed male and smiled sweetly, clinging to his arm. "Oh, Grell, you have such a quick temper. I'll do it." He playfully slapped Grell's shoulder and smiled wider. "I just have to do it."

Alois almost gagged at the way Ciel was speaking to their boss now.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

"Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis." The star greeted professionally, standing in front of a huge crowd of paparazzi and cameras in the recording studio. The small clicks of cameras were heard as he spoke. "In a difficult time, I have been given difficult responsibilities." Claude stood next to Sebastian, giving off no emotion to the people at all. "Let us all remember that the people of the UK are depending on us. We shall all do our best." The celebrity smiled brightly, causing more flashes of devices and more clicks of cameras go off.

Meanwhile, Ciel was standing in the crowd of reporters and paparazzi, a pair of large, thick glasses set on the bridge of his nose. "Do I look like a legit reporter?" He asked aloud to himself worriedly, a camera hanging from his neck. He adjusted the glasses and looked over at the good looking man that was standing just a few feet away from him. Suddenly, the sea of people began surging forward as Sebastian began to walk out of the building, causing Ciel to jump and follow them. He had to think of a question to ask him before he left!

"When is the debut of your first album going to be, Mr Michaelis?" A reporter yelled out beside him.

"Why did Funtom Entertainment decide to nominate you instead of Ash Landers, Mr Michaelis?!" Another person shouted from within the crowd.

Their questions were ignored as the star kept walking towards the exit, getting nearer towards the doors with his manager.

Ciel gulped as he thought of Grell's words and blurted out loudly while holding out the microphone in his hand, "Are you not planning on getting remarried?!"

Just then, Sebastian stopped in his tracks, and the reporters around him paused and looked over at the boy with shocked eyes.

Sebastian slowly turned around, Claude included, and stared at the source of the voice, which, unluckily for Ciel, the reporters surrounding him had stepped back, leaving him for all eyes to see. Ciel smiled nervously and chuckled. _D-Did I say something wrong?_ He asked himself in confusion.

Stern crimson eyes focused on the boy as he focused them on the small figure. "What did you just say?"

Ciel laughed a bit, avoiding eye contact with the male as he readjusted his spectacles and barely breathed out, "By any chance, were you not planning on getting remarried?" He smiled, but the corners of his lips were twitching as he slowly trailed his eyes over to the celebrity. Sapphire orbs met crimson ones and there was a spark between the two of them as they locked eyes.

A male reporter only smiled and chuckled, mocking Ciel for asking such an idiotic question. The others also stifled their laughter, giggles were heard and it filled the room, leaving the boy a nervous wreck.

Claude only huffed out an angry breath and looked away from the scene.

"Where do you work?" Sebastian questioned, his eyes narrowing in a not so pleasant way.

Ciel swallowed his saliva down his dry throat as he answered in a quiet, raspy voice, "I am Ciel Phantomhive from Scandal News…"

Sebastian only chuckled and smirked. "Scandal News?" He repeated with a laugh.

"Really…" The same male reporter scoffed, causing the others to whisper among themselves.

"Journalist Ciel Phantomhive…" The crimson eyed male suddenly changed his demeanor to a dead serious one as he began walking towards the boy until they were standing right in front of each other.

Ciel could only look away.

"What does debuting as a celebrity mean to you?" Sebastian asked coldly, and the fact that he was taller than Ciel by a good ten inches, or even more wasn't helping the fact that he was so intimidating.

"C-Celebrities?" Ciel stammered, chuckling nervously as he wiped his sweaty palms on his light gray vest. "Ah, um, let's see...celebrities…" The boy hummed restlessly, pretending to think, but his mind was completely blank.

"How about according to the dictionary?" The taller male asked again, throwing Ciel more and more over the edge. "It means being famous and well known, being recognized for working so hard to show your talents to the world and being appreciated for it. However, in reality, it may mean being followed by the paparazzi, people invading my personal life, and never getting a chance to rest." Sebastian answered for the boy, leaving him speechless and embarrassed of himself.

At those words, Claude glanced over at the pair, and the smallest of smirks rested on his lips. No one was paying attention to him enough to see it, though.

"But," the star continued. "How do my plans for remarriage connect to showing my talent to the world? Is that a good enough for an answer?"

Ciel didn't respond, but instead stared at the ground with flaming cheeks.

Sebastian rested his eyes on the boy for a second longer before turning his back on him and walking out of the door with Claude and security following closely behind him.

The boy returned his attention to the retreating back of the male as he watched him go. A few reporters stayed behind with Ciel, including the male reporter that had been rudely making remarks and cheeky responses to him.

"Gosh, serves you right." The green eyed man sneered. "You should just stick with taking dirty pictures and posting them online. Why would Scandal News come all the way over here and actually ask questions for once?"

"My sentiments exactly." A female agreed, and the rest of the reporters and journalists walked away from Ciel, leaving him standing there alone in the recording studio with a frown on his face.

"Ah, what the heck?" He mumbled to himself. "Do you think that will make me give up?" He asked more confidently now as he watched the people exit.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off in his mind, his expression lit up and he smirked evilly to himself as he dived towards the exit of the doors.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

Sebastian was seated in his limousine, Claude sitting at the driver's seat as they sat in a comfortable silence. That is, until Claude decided to speak up.

"If you deal with more reporters like that, it will be quite troublesome." He stated the obvious, which only made Sebastian's eyebrows furrow together. "I couldn't give you advice back there, but if you give them straight answers like that-"

"My style is not just smoothing something over." Sebastian interjected casually, cutting his manager off like he was just a speck of dust that he had dusted off of his shoulder. "Although, I do feel like I've seen that boy reporter somewhere before…" He trailed off, thinking of when he could have seen that boy before.

"Excuse me?" Claude questioned curiously, his spectacles gleaming white as they were exposed to the sun, hiding his amber colored eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." He answered with a yawn.

There was silence in the vehicle once again. "You will be receiving your activity report in your office until your appointment is approved." His manager told him. "Once you get approved, then you can start accepting job offers. And your bodyguards will start then too."

The crimson eyed male sighed and focused on the trees that were flying past them as they drove. "By the way, what happened to the assistant?"

"I've asked a candidate to report to your office." Claude took a few papers out from his folder while holding onto the steering wheel with one hand, giving it to Sebastian. "You can meet him and decide if you want him to be your assistant or not."

The celebrity took the papers, which appeared to be the candidate's information, and scanned through them. But then there was a strange whirring sound outside of the car, which he ignored for some time until it finally annoyed him to death.

Ciel was driving a motorbike (a small blue scooter) and had a blue helmet on as he curiously tried to sneak a peek in the celebrity's car window. The whirring of its engine was loud enough for almost everyone on the road to hear.

As soon as Sebastian looked over to Ciel, Ciel would looked away as if he hadn't been peeking. _An amusing boy, _Sebastian thought to himself with a small smile on his face. He went back to scanning the papers, but this time, he was only pretending to. Sure enough, Ciel went back to trying to look inside their limousine.

After about five minutes of this, they had to stop in front of a red light, and Ciel nearly panicked as he had to stop right beside the star's vehicle, hoping that he wouldn't notice him on his motorbike. He whistled as casually (but as obviously) as he could and looked the other direction as he awaited the green light to come on. His glasses were taken off, so he was quite sure he wouldn't be recognizable.

The window rolled down and Sebastian poked his head out with his sunglasses on. "Hey, you."

Ciel glanced over at him as if he didn't know who he was talking to.

"How long are you going to follow me?"

The sapphire eyed boy pretended not to know what he was talking about and asked, "Excuse me?" In a polite manner. "Are you talking to me right now?" The boy laughed lightly, a bright smile on his face. "Do you know me?"

"Oh, I think I do know you." Sebastian replied, highly amused at the boy's obvious fake attitude. "That reporter who asked about my remarriage plan…" Suddenly, a familiar memory came to him.

_The boy blushed and stuttered, "W-Who cares what kind of pictures I take? What's it to you?"_

"Wait…" Sebastian pulled his sunglasses down, showing a glimpse of those beautiful crimson eyes once more as he examined Ciel closely. In which Ciel tried to hide his face by 'casually' looking the other direction.

"You...you saw me yesterday too, right?"

The boy only chuckled and clicked his tongue. "Ahaha...Oops, I'm caught…"

Sebastian only scoffed at the innocent act.

"Isn't it not right, tailing us like this?" Claude asked smoothly while rolling down the window, his interruption was not expected, as no one heard him speak much in public before. "What is your reason for following us like this?"

Ciel sat there for a while and tried to think of a good, reasonable excuse. "Well…" He started. "I want… um…" his eyes flew open and he smirked. "Interview! I want an interview!" He praised himself on the inside for being able to avoid sticky situations by giving good excuses.

"Interview?" Sebastian repeated as he leaned out of his seat. When the small male nodded, he answered, "Fine. Then get in."

Claude looked Sebastian as if he were going crazy, and Ciel just gaped at him like a fish.

"E-Excuse me?" Ciel stuttered, sapphire orbs as wide as the ocean.

"You said you wanted an interview." The celebrity repeated. "I'll do it, so get in." He pointed to the seat beside him, unlocking the door.

"R-Really? You're really going to do it?!" His childish side kicked in and he began to remove his helmet from his head as Claude watched angrily with a death glare.

He parked his motorbike in the middle of the road and opened the door, seating himself next to Sebastian before he threw his helmet out of the window and it landed beside his bike. Honks of the cars behind his bike were heard, but were ignored as the windows were rolled back up and the green light started up again.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive from Scandal News." Ciel introduced himself once more, handing a card of Scandal News to Sebastian with a smile.

Sebastian lazily took it with uninterested eyes as he pocketed it.

"I had no idea that you, Sebastian Michaelis, a rising star, would readily accept an interview like this!" The younger male exclaimed happily. He was celebrating on the inside because now, his boss would surely give him a raise. He needed the money, and badly.

"Well then, I'll start with the questions." Ciel announced before leaning closer to the other male and began sniffing him curiously, Sebastian giving him a surprised look as he pushed the boy back to his seat.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Sebastian demanded.

"Hmm, you smell really nice. What kind of cologne do you use?"

"I don't use any."

Ciel swallowed, embarrassed and eyed the tie Sebastian was wearing. "Your tie is nice, you must like the color blue. Do you have any specific brand that you favor?"

Sebastian readjusted his tie in an annoyed manner.

"Ah, before that, you have amazing style. Who coordinates your clothes? Do you do it personally? Or...perhaps...him?" Ciel lowered his voice, pointing at Claude, who had heard the whisper and was seriously about to explode.

Silence.

"Tch, I'm flabbergasted." Sebastian finally answered. "Do you even call that a question? You follow me just to ask me these kinds of questions?"

_I can't tell him or ask him indirectly about him and Claude's relationship… there's no other way_. Ciel said to himself. "Yeah!" He answered with much unneeded enthusiasm. "This is just the process of getting to know you better! Like warm-up questions!" He explained before looking down at his notebook.

Sebastian smirked and leaned in. "Then...let me ask you a question."

Ciel looked over at the man with a questioning facial expression. "Yes?"

"Where we're going right now…" Sebastian whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Ciel's neck, making his hair stand straight up. "Aren't you curious?"

"Huh?" Ciel asked.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

"HEY! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT! Let me GO!" Ciel screamed, thrashing about wildly as the police officers dragged him into the police station.

Sebastian and Claude followed him in.

"What did I do wrong, that you would drag me to the police station?!" The boy asked indignantly, glaring at the celebrity with narrowed eyes.

Sebastian bowed when he saw the policemen and adjusted his tie again before returning his attention to Ciel. "You don't know what you did wrong?" He laughed.

"What? Violation of traffic laws?" The younger male chortled. "If that's the case, shouldn't the police be there to see it? Obstruction of justice? I'm sorry, but you're just a celebrity, not the President of the United States!" He said, proving Sebastian wrong, which made him smirk with overconfidence.

Sebastian didn't answer and turned his attention to the police officers who were staring at them with wondering eyes. He slowly tilted his sunglasses down and used his thumb to point at Ciel.

"He's a stalker."

Ciel gaped like a fish and watched as the two men walked out of the police station leaving him there alone with the police. "What the fuck?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate the two people who cared enough to review my story, **ulqui's-girl** and **promocat**! I was really looking forward to more reviews, because there was over 100 views on my story and only a few people favorited and followed, which, undoubtedly made my self confidence in this story drop...but, anyways, this chapter was for all of the people who actually like my story. Is it alright if I ask for some more reviews from you readers? I want to know what think about the story so far...and it also helps me update faster. Hopefully I'll have more enthusiasm to continue to write.

And so...to be continued in the next chapter.

_Signed, M.S._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Prime Minister & I's story plot, or Kuroshitsuji's characters. All rights go to their rightful owners. I only own my writing._

**Warnings: **_OOC, language, Ciel being creepy, and unbetaed because I don't have a beta reader. Still, horribly OOC...has random crack shit in this chapter too. For humor._

* * *

"William T. Spears." Sebastian said as he was seated at his desk in his office, reading off the information on the paper. Yes, even superstars had offices. "College exam, second highest score in the nation. University of London, second highest in graduating his class. Second highest grade to be accepted for the Civil Service Examination." The celebrity flipped the paper back to the front page and glanced up at the man who was standing in front of his desk. "Quite peculiar. Why aren't you first, and always second?"

William readjusted his glasses and returned the stare. "If I place first, I would have to do an interview. I'm not really photogenic."

"What is the reason for that?" The crimson eyed man questioned, leaning back into his chair.

"I was biding time, waiting for someone to recognize my skills, but that didn't come easily. That's why I volunteered." The man explained.

Sebastian knew something was up. "Is that all?"

William's usually stoic expression changed. This time, the corner of his lip curled up. He was smirking. "I'll be honest with you. Celebrity Sebastian Michaelis. If the job only entails working as a slave boy, then I don't want to do it either. However, if it's not like that, then I want to help."

The corners of the celebrity's lips slowly twitched upwards. "How long will it take you for you to transfer your duties to someone else?"

"I've already completed the transfer."

Sebastian smirked and pushed his chair back before planting his feet onto his desk and leaning back, completely satisfied with the man's high self-confidence. It would be fun to see him break. "Start right away."

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

William closed the door behind him before walking out into the hallway, suitcase in hand as the new assistant of Sebastian Michaelis. His piercing emerald eyes met golden amber ones as he stopped in front of none other than Claude.

The celebrity's manager was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he nonchalantly looked up at the other man. Smoothing out his expensive clothing, he stood up from the wall behind him and walked up to William.

"How did it go?" The manager asked.

The new assistant readjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose before answering, "Of course I passed." He then glanced up at the other and their eyes locked. Smirking, he continued on. "You're going to be my immediate supervisor, am I correct? Hm, I'm so honored to have such a handsome boss." Without waiting for a reply, William's smirk grew wider and he walked past the other man.

Claude glared long and hard at the assistant's back before growling lowly and entering Sebastian's office.

…

William stopped walking and looked back, no one else in the hallway with him. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he chuckled darkly to himself before exiting the building.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

Claude stood in front of the famous and strikingly handsome man, which he happened to be the manager of. "Will he be okay?" He tried not to pry, because Sebastian had already made him decision.

"Yeah, he's interesting. Why? Do you not like him?" The said man hummed, standing up from his seat and grabbing his jacket.

"No, I won't question whoever you choose." Answered Claude.

The celebrity didn't answer, but instead, he began throwing the piece of clothing on before a card fell out of its pocket. Curious as to what it was he could have placed in there; he bent down and picked up the item.

He laughed out loud to himself when he read the card.

'Scandal News - Entertainment News Business'

"Scandal News, or whatever he is, don't allow him inside anymore." Sebastian ordered, ripping the paper card in half, quarters, and then tiny pieces before throwing it in the air where it sprinkled onto the carpet.

"Understood."

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

"Hey! Stop! What is this?!" Ciel panicked while two guards picked him up from the floor while he was in his 'janitor' disguise. They carried him out to the lobby where the rest of the reporters were before dumping him unceremoniously on the solid ground.

Ciel scowled before picking up his broom and standing up, an expression of ferocity on his face.

"Don't forget," said a stern and grumpy voice, "From now on, Scandal News is forbidden to enter."

With those words, a fire seemed to burn in the young male's eyes. "How can you do this to me?!" He nearly screamed, broom in hand. "You're depriving the rights of a reporter to cover a story? This is suppression of the press!" Ciel said in a completely serious tone. He pointed a finger at the security guards and continued, "No, discrimination of press!"

Ciel was about to argue more, but the very same green-eyed man reporter that made fun of him last time spoke up. "Hey! Looking like that, you're talking about the rights of a reporter to cover a story? Aren't you embarrassed?" He sneered, taking in the young reporter's outfit with disgust.

Ciel was wearing a janitor's outfit that was blue, old, and dirty. A handkerchief was tied around his head, making him look like some housewife.

The sapphire eyed boy scoffed and rolled his eyes indignantly, not giving a fuck what the crowd of people that came to watch thought. "Since when have you spoken informally with me?"

The man laughed, stepping forward to face the younger male. "I'm Eric Slingby, a reporter from News XXI. You don't even know who I am, and yet you're going around, trying to cover a celebrity story?" His slightly tinted glasses glinted in the sun. "Stop being a disgrace to all reporters."

Ciel looked away coolly, still not caring.

"And get lost."

That broke through Ciel. "What?" His head snapped back at the man with the stubby chin. Eric Slingby. "Have you finished SPEAKING?" Ciel growled, and suddenly started to attack Eric with his broom.

Oh, Eric would have been able to win the argument, but unfortunately, he took a broom to the knee...and balls.

"Huh?! Are you finished SPEAKING? YOU LITTLE_ censored, censored_ AND YOU SUCK _censored_!" Ciel hysterically screamed as the security guards took him away again, this time, guiding him out of the building.

"OUCH! YOU GORILLA LIKE SON OF A…-"

Sebastian walked through the other door with William following close behind him, and was greeted by a furious boy being carried like a baby outside. His crimson eyes sparkled with amusement. He was sure he had thrown the boy in prison - yet he still persisted to chase after him. Ah...just like a little, adorable kitten.

Claude strolled over to him. "Why is it so noisy in here?" Sebastian asked, though he knew the answer to that question.

"The male reporter from Scandal News snuck in, so we kicked him out."

Sebastian chuckled. "He's so persistent. What on Earth does he want?"

Claude was about to state the obvious of what Ciel could've want, but was cut off by a male with light orange hair and glasses entering the scene.

He stopped in front of Sebastian. "Long time no see."

The room suddenly filled with tension, sparks of rivalry and uncomfortableness flew around the four people like a electricity in the air.

He looked over at Claude and smiled 'pleasantly'. "Claude, you never age. College years and now, you're still the same."

The said male's amber eyes narrowed with dark intent. "I would prefer if you would call me Chief, Ronald Knox." He spat the other male's name out viciously, fueled with strong hatred.

***~*~*The Superstar & I*~*~***

"Please leave, Claude." Sebastian ordered the man out as they stood in the office, leaving only Ronald and Sebastian in the room.

When they were alone, the rising star took a deep breath and breathed out before looking up at Ronald calmly. "What do you want?"

Ronald casually sat down on the sofa, making himself at home to purposely annoy the crap out of Sebastian. "My brother-in-law is about to become a star. It would be weird if I didn't come, don't you think? I came to congratulate you, with a sincere heart." He feigned innocence.

The crimson eyed man's eye twitched slightly. "Are you sure you're not here to spy on me?"

Ronald merely chuckled. "Why would I ever need to do such a thing? You're my brother. How does that even make sense?"

"Not to others, but to you, yes." Sebastian replied calmly. "However, I do not want to argue with you. I am sincere about that."

"Then back out, if you don't want to fight." His words were cold, full of hatred.

"Ronald."

"My younger sister died just like that. I'm going to stand around and watch you parade around with your stiff neck as a celebrity."

"Do you still think Rachel's death was my fault?"

"Is it not, then? In consideration of my nephews, I'm here to give you one last warning. Before the official announcement, resign."

Emerald eyes and crimson eyes sparked with competition and insufferable hatred. Silence enveloped the room before Sebastian broke it with his clear voice.

"What if I don't?"

Ronald glared intimidatingly now, eyes icy cold. "Then you'll regret it later." And he dismissed himself out of the room, leaving a distressed superstar in his office.

"I didn't kill her..." Sebastian whispered, almost inaudibly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this is totally too rushed with barely much information and details. But yeah, it's horribly OOC, I know. Especially Ciel. This chapter was mostly Sebastian-centric. I know this chapter sucked too. I promise everyone that the next chapter will have lots of more action, and I'm going to take this story and make it go my way instead of following the whole story plot of The Prime Minister and I. Because if I did follow it, this story would be over a hundred chapters long...and I can't do that. Ahah. So hopefully, even though it was mostly boring stuff in this chapter, there will be more juiciness and SebaCiel action later.

After all, this is a yaoi SebaCiel story. Anyways, I have to tell everyone: please vote on my profile on what kind of Kuroshitsuji story you want me to write next. And also, I posted song themes for all of my stories that you should listen to while reading - so also go to my profile for that too, if you're interested.

Thank you for that one review on the last chapter! I was afraid I would get none. I was about to give up on this story, but _pimpy_ encouraged me not to. So thanks pimpy!

Now go vote and listen to story song themes on my profile!

_Signed, M.S._


End file.
